


Christmas Rapping

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Interior Decorating, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The girls decorate for Christmas, and Shirley gets a bit unique with the set up.





	

“I dunno, Shirl – putting Fabian in the manger?” Laverne tilted her head to the side and studied the picture it made.

“Where’s your sense of holiday spirit, Laverne?” Shirley sat back on her heels and grinned. “Now it looks absolutely perfect! What do you think, huh? Doesn’t it look swell?”

“Swell’s a way to put it.” She poked at the angel. “And Elvis look really dignified doing the annunciation there.”

“Oh, tush,” she gathered up the boxes and took them into the other room with her. “We’ve seen plenty of sillier things in our time.”

The door flew open. “Hello!”


End file.
